medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniform/Heroes
Uniforms are multiplayer skins in Medal of Honor: Heroes. Uniforms in Heroes are very similiar the ones in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and it's expansion packs. These uniforms are only cosmetics they dosen't effect gameplay. There are 32 uniforms in total some of them are needs to unlock. These uniforms are divided to the campaign maps which are in multiplayer. Each campaign has it's own unique uniforms. The player can select his uniform before every match both in Skirmish and Multiplayer. Uniforms can be changed during a match in the "Player Options" menu along with the starting weapon. Uniform and weapon reset ( if changed ) after dying. Italy Campaign The following uniform only available on these maps: The Airfield, Mnt. Village Day, The Beachead, Mnt.Village Night, Italy City. Allied: * Marine * US Infantry * Navy Gunner * US Underwear * Army Ranger * Navy Crewman Axis: * German Infantry * Desert Infantry * Kriegsmarine * German General * German Officer * German Pajamas Netherlands Campaign The following uniform only available on these maps: Netherlands City, Holland Bridge Rain, Netherlands Street, Holland Bridge Dusk, Netherlands Church Allied: * Commando * US Infantry * Allied Pilot * Commander * Sergeant * US Pilot Axis: * German Infantry * Facility Infanrty * SS Police * German Runner * Secret Police * Special Forces Belgium Campaign The following uniform only available on these maps: Belgium River Night, Belgium Ranch, Belgium Forest, Belgium River Day, Belgium Castle Allied: * Paratrooper * Airborne * US Infantry * US Gunner * OSS Operative Axis: * German Infantry * Snow Soldier * Snow Infantry * Winter Infantry * Field Marshall * SS Operative * SS Elite Officer Trivia * Some of the Uniforms are ported over from European Assault ( e.g: Commando or Facility Infantry ) * The Snow Soldier Uniform is the Russian Partisan soldier seen in the mission: Climbing Mamayev Hill. In Heroes it's an Axis skin instead of an Allied skin. * The Uniforms are dosen't match to their real-life counter-parts but some of them are fairly detailed ( e.g Screaming Eagles patch can be seen on the Paratrooper and Airborne Uniforms. ) * The Army Ranger skin has the 82nd Airborne patch on both sides despite called "Ranger". The soldier also has an eye-patch on his right eye and a berett similiar to Big Boss from Metal Gear Solid. * The Belgium campaign's US Infantry is the same as the Netherland's Axis Secret Police only differeances that the US Infantry has been retextured and the soldier dosen't wear a hat. * The OSS Operative is a re-skinned version of the Axis Secret Police and very similiar to the Belgium Campaign's US Infantry. Only differances that the OSS Operative wears a hat, the soldier has different hair colour and the shirt is white instead of black. * Unlocking the Belgium US Infantry and SS Operative requires to earn 90% accuracy for the US Infantry and 100% for the SS Operative. To get these Uniforms you need to get 90-100% accuracy on any mission on all three difficulties ( Green, Veteran, Hero ). The easiest mission to do this on is the first mission: Take The Airfield. * Some Uniforms requires to earn a rank such as Private 1st Class for the Army Ranger but on a given difficulty. Most of the Uniforms which requires a rank can be done in Green but some of the requires to do them on a higher difficulty. * The German Officer uniform requires to play 5 hours in campaign mode. This can be earned to get 5 hours in total of all difficulties. You don't need to get 5 hours in a single campaign. Category:Medal of Honor Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes Category:Multiplayer Skins